Paper Hearts
by seirahErinyes
Summary: AU. Rated T for Language, for now. Kim Possible a spy and a student. And Shego a teacher? So what's wrong in this picture? KiGo.
1. Mission 1: The Start

Disclaimer: Anything in here is not my property and I'm not claiming it. Just the story line and plot. These here, are owned by the world, specifically the school mentioned, in England and characters by Disney.

Paper Hearts

_Paper is something fragile yet it isn't. Paper can hold many things be it abstract things like feelings and thoughts or be it simple words like 'Thank You' and 'I'm sorry'. But, have you ever wondered if you can compare your heart to paper? Care to look at it this way: The heart holds your memories and your hidden feelings like you write it on paper or your journal. The heart like paper can be ripped apart, can rot and eventually, can be changed to something else as well. Though, there is one thing that the heart can do that the paper cannot. It is to write on paper itself and never did the paper write on the heart.

* * *

_

Kim Possible stretched her arms in an upward motion. She had just wrapped-up her report on the latest rampaged she witnessed and fought, along -side Agent Ron Stoppable, and the only thing that she needed to do was put it on Dr. Director's table the following morning.

Kim Possible, semi-world renowned hero, ex-cheerleader, normal teenager and spy, was currently working under, well, working for Global Justice. It wasn't that it was not an option or anything but Global Justice needed agents and she wanted thrill in her life and a little bit of something new. Kim wasn't really bound to work for them because she was only a teenager that can do anything after all. But, things changed after she had acted upon a job that was beyond her expertise, even if she can do anything. Life wasn't always even, fair or equal and there were always two sides in one coin and she hadn't expected to be on that same coin.

In that new world she entered, secret agents weren't new, well of course Global Justice had provided agents with quality and skills, take it for example, Agent Will Du. Of course, she didn't really like the guy but hey, he got some skills. Kim, unexpectedly got caught up in agent stuffs and was only given two options, one is to be removed of her memories or be an agent herself. Well, of course being fascinated with the job so far she chose the latter and that is to be an agent.

Her jobs weren't the best or anything, she just busted some of the world renowned government-criminals and turned them in to the authorities, she had done the spy job pretty well and had already been awarded and known as one of the top agents GJ could have. Of course, having this life style was not allowed to go out. She had lived her life like an ordinary day and even her parents didn't even know of it. Then again, she had taken things to a higher level and that was to save and help the locals thus earning the title of a World Hero but nonetheless still kept her identity being one of GJ's agents a secret from the world.

Okay, back to the job Kim had taken; Kim had taken undercover job for GJ in an attempt to catch Drakken Lipsky red-handed on an acting with the _other team_ and of taking over the economy, well let's just say he had position in the government and people just don't show up and get on their skins especially if you don't want to be killed. Yes, she could have just spoiled his plan and everything but people do have power and even if she was world renowned, people wouldn't believe her claims because as they say teenagers were indefinite.

Kim sighed as she remembered what the Director told her about the job they wanted her to take. She was only to catch Drakken's spy and the Global Justice would do the rest but she never did know the risk she'd be taking. "Well, as I said if somebody needed help, even if they're evil, I'd do so"

Suddenly a beeping sound made its way to her ears. She grabbed her Kimmunicator and Wade popped in the screen.

"Go, Wade"

"Kim, I've narrowed all the possible spies to five people"

"Oh-kay...Can't that wait until, well, tomorrow?"

"But Kim, aren't you a bit excited that you'd be going to an internationally accredited school to spy on the spy of some creepy blue guy?"

"Wade, first of all his name is Dr. Drakken, second of all its Brighton College and third we don't even know who this spy is and the only clue that they gave us is that it's female and she's in that school, she could be anyone!"

"I was just saying and as I've said, I already narrowed the possibilities to five"

"Alright, shoot"

Wade started to type on his keyboard; the clicking sound was enough to distinguish that. The fist picture suddenly popped up in the screen.

"The first is Bonnie Rockwaller, a cheerleader for Brighton College, knows how to kick some ass, daughter of Timothy Rockwaller, CEO of Rockwaller trading and she has two sisters though from the readings she never did mention their names also, she just transferred"

"Well, I can't see how she can be a spy, Wade"

"Wait till you hear this, her sisters were rumored assistants of the _other team_ and that is why she might also be on the other team"

"Well, I hope you aren't right about that. So, what about the rest?"

"Adrena-Lynn, TV teen action star that specializes in death-defying acts, she's also the captain of the women softball team in the school and her school records said that she had just transferred recently" Wade Load took a sip from his soda and continued popping images to the Kimmunicator and also continued talking ."Then there is Camille Leon, heiress of Leon fortune, also transferred recently because of an unknown reason from her previous school. And there is Yori, the only thing that's on her is that she's from a school somewhere in Japan, very suspicious, though she transferred two months before the others"

"Well, Global Justice did say that there were only counting the people that just transferred to the school recently to be a culprit, so what about DNAmy, she doesn't look like a student"

"Well, DNAmy, is a professor in your soon-to-be school, Kim" Wade riposte. "She's a bio-geneticist and would be your professor for your biology class. She just got a job here recently since the previous biology professor had gone missing the same time she applied"

"That's odd" Kim said.

"Really odd, I hope she isn't one of those mad Scientist categories, they really creep-me-out" Wade shrugged.

"Well, thanks for the information Wade. The only thing I have to do is to get more inside information on them. See you around Wade. I've got to get ready for the flight to England later."

"Yeah, and Kim, don't get too much involved with these people"

Wade cut the transmission and the screen went black. Of course there was always this twist in her life and that was all the people she'd be getting in contact were girls. The only thing that was keeping her to meddle with the previous ones was because she just recently proven to herself that she indeed plays for the other team, particularly swinging _that_ way.

* * *

The flight wasn't that long especially if you were aboard GJ's private jets. Kim yawned for the nth time that day until the plane landed safely on a private airport. Before she was allowed to get up from her seat, the director sent a transmission through the jet's television.

"Kim Possible, have you read the files?"

"Yup, read it and memorized it. So, do I need a new look, a new name?" she jokingly said.

"Those are not necessary, people here in England don't even know about your 'Hero gig', Miss Possible" Betty Director quoted in the air.

"Huh, Pretty sly. I never did remember doing a job for England itself" she chuckled. Well, that goes for the thrill of having a new identity.

"Well, thanks for the lift Dr. Director, but I can handle from here"

Betty Director sighed as she soon ended her transmission with Kim.

* * *

Brighton, was well, Brighton College. A very vast school at that fact and students were swarming in and out of the possible entrances to the school. It was her first day and of course as being a new student she had to get familiar with her surroundings. But rather than that she had to spot those people Wade narrowed down to her.

Kim coolly walked to the admissions office, of course she had to get her schedule and do some snooping around for information that Wade could not find for her.

She was greeted by a female, cropped black hair, bucked toothed and was wearing glasses. Her lab coat was draped on her wide shoulders. Kim couldn't identify the name but she knew the look. It was at the tip of her tongue and she had let it slipped. _Great, why didn't I ever listen to Wade and get an overview of anything? _ Kim thought. But soon her problems were solved.

"Amy, would you please entertain that student! I need to get these to the Principal" a voice echoed from the storage room. This female who owned that voice then came out holding a box which were probably papers or archives for the principal. Kim gazed up and down this woman.

Her hair was jet-black, wavy and long, her skin was pale and was almost passing to be an albino though she couldn't help notice that it had this faint greenish tint. She was wearing tight leather jeans her shirt was clinging to her body, a body that was curvaceous and was something that was totally to die for, well; of course for Kim it was definitely that. But last but not the least, her stylish green jacket made her look like some delinquent, someone who had reputation and strong will, and that look had really caught Kim staring.

Kim noted how the other woman's eyes watched her own. Those deep jade eyes were like burning into her like it was seeking the truth out of her. Kim had the urge to look away and she did. Kim cleared her throat.

"I'm Kim Possible, the new transfer student, I was told to get my schedule here"

"Yes, of course a new student" she said a little bit monotonous like it was something ordinary.

"Amy, could you give her the papers needed, you know the drill right?" she said. Kim could not help noticing how that voice was very hypnotizing like she was being sucked into a thrall of some sort and it wasn't helping her situation.

"Yes, you don't have to worry about that Shego"

"Yeah, and I've told you for the nth time that it's Ms. Go"

"Well, I never asked you to call me Ms. Amy" the scientist replied.

But the woman, named Shego, ignored her comment and walked away from Amy. She started for her destination.

"Are you alright, Ms...?" Amy called out to Kim. Kim sucked in air and blinked rapidly. She then remembered what she was doing and what she was trying to remember.

"It's Possible, Kim Possible"

_This woman, is DNAmy, the bio-geneticist, Wade was telling me about. Good Lord, I really need to study my notes on this case._

"Well, Miss Possible, if you just sign this and this" she handed the teen hero papers of different colours, Kim signed them. Then she pulled out a blue paper, written on it was Kim's class schedule. _And the first class I would be having was Social Studies and History with Mr. Steve Barkin. Great, what a crappy schedule, leave it to GJ to get me some crappy class schedule. _Kim mentally noted. Before she went out of the admissions office, she pulled out her Kimmunicator, and pressed a very small button. A slim panel emerged from the back of her device. There, was a small tick, a nano-tick for that fact. Using her index finger she let the tick stick to her.

"Uh, thank you, Ms...?" Kim asked as she extended her hand.

"Amy, call me Professor Amy" DNAmy reached out Kim's extended hand and gave it a shake.

"I'll be going then. Thank you for the time" Kim riposte as she gave her one last glance. Kim walked out the sliding doors with a swoosh.

_That's one down and four more to go.

* * *

_

[AN: Well, that's a pretty messy start, but I promise this will get better soon =) Drop some reviews on the way down]


	2. Phase 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own a thing.

Paper Hearts

**Phase 1: Mysterious Thief**

It wasn't new to her that she would probably stand out among the people, with her fiery mane and all. It was definitely exotic for these people. Kim Possible sighed as she approached her fifth class for the day, English Literature. She was just in time, she could tell due to the sound of the bell. Most of her classmates stared at her, a little bit astonished, dumbfounded and curious by her appearance let alone her arrival.

"Sit down! Class had already started" Kim's head turned quickly at the direction of that voice, she knew it very well. Well, not that well. The door slammed shut.

"Okay, you're all wondering why there's a new face here" the lady that just walked inside the classroom said. She walked towards her desk and dropped her papers, though it looks like she was careless, it landed perfectly and neat.

"Well, doy, she's probably a new student" someone answered from the back of the class.

"Well, lookie here class, Miss Rockwaller is trying to be a genius for the first time" their teacher commented with a smirk. Her class laughed.

Kim watched this Miss Rockwaller and noted her features_. Dark complexion, brunette, greenish-blue eyes. Definitely a Rockwaller. And definitely the Bonnie Rockwaller._ Kim smirked at her findings. _An easy find._

"Alright, chit chat is over" their teacher announced. She clapped her hands signifying order but before she could take that statement as something final, one of her student's raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Mankey"

"Uh, yeah. Miss Go, aren't you going to introduce her?" he questioned.

"We've been there for about four times already, with four different students. Don't you guys think we had enough new students in the middle of the semester?" she complained.

Kim noted how this Miss Go interacted with her class. She kinda like the way her teacher interacted but maybe Miss Go should lessen the sarcastic comments. Kim rolled her eyes, well; maybe she didn't like _like_ the way Miss Go interact with the class. The red head sighed.

"No" they, the class replied in chorus.

"Well, as you wish" she riposte, finally agreeing to the majority. Miss Go turned to Kim as she smiled, sarcastically, Kim could tell, like she liked the whole situation. "Princess, care to introduce yourself to the class?"

Was she going to just follow orders from this uninterested lady? Well she doesn't play like that. But for this one, maybe she could let her teacher taste her own medicine of being rejected of her authority. Kim thought to herself. Well, maybe she could even be a tinsy bit humble.

"Guys, she right, I've been through introduction way more than she said. She'd be better off not introducing me anyway" Kim ironically replied.

"So, well there you have it. You can call her Princess"

Kim's ears suddenly perked up to the nickname given to her, her eyes widened in pure disbelief. She hastily turned around to face her new teacher.

"Hey! Mind you, I do have a name!" Kim argued.

"Well, I gave you the opportunity to give that away, whooptie doo, but you didn't" their teacher pointed out, dryly.

Kim raised an irritated brow. "It's Kim" _Intimidating. _

Miss Go walked towards Kim, her hips swaying in a hypnotizing manner. Kim couldn't point out why; why in the entire world did her hormones kicked in when she sees this teacher and another fact, why at this current time? Miss Go then stopped, just beside Kim. Then she spoke softly close to Kim's ear. "Ah, Pumpkin does have a name"

Kim stiffened, the softness of Miss Go's voice, the hot breath that passed by her ear and the way her teacher's wet lips moved just beside her ear made her tingle and completely turn red. Kim sharply inhaled. Then her teacher chuckled and patted her on the head.

"Okay, class this girl is Kim Possible, she just transferred here to Brighton, _to study not to fool around_" She pointed out to her class, specifically the male population. "Granted with a scholarship from her country, call her Kim" Miss Go introduced.

The male population in the class whistled and howled to the discovery of their hot, new and exotic classmate's name. Kim rolled her eyes as she slapped her forehead with her hand and then slowly descending to her chin; a sign of her irritation to be amongst hooligans and defeat in word play against her oh so loving teacher. "Chill Kim" she muttered, enough for herself to hear.

"Now shut up and settle down" Miss Go dismissed the howling and whistles. "You can seat near Bonnie, Princess" Miss Go pointed an empty seat near the window at the rear left end of the class. Kim grudgingly walked to her seat. "Turn you books to page 356, Shakespeare" Miss Go's voice echoed in the back of Kim's head.

"Well that was worst than mine" her seatmate, Bonnie Rockwaller commented as Kim sat down.

"I wish this class would end sooner" Kim silently prayed.

Their discussion, to her disbelief, was pretty good. The way Miss Go handled her class was very excellent, she did learn a lot better than her old professor. She noted how different Miss Go went about her class, it was a new way really, with class interaction. Kim thought that it may be because of that that her classmates were pretty close with each other. Very interesting indeed. Kim, while participating in the recent activity their teacher had prepared made a good deal of friends.

The bell rung at exactly four pm. Signifying the end of her first day of class.

"Hey, Girlfriend, catch you tomorrow at Lunch, ciao!"

"Sure, Mo!" Kim sighed, pretty much for that class. She knew that making friends in her job time frame was a bit troublesome; she might have Wade to look at Monique's profile, later.

**[4:30-Brighton]**

Kim pursued Bonnie, stealthily. A familiar beeping sound then alerted her. Kim whipped out her Kimmunicator from her baggy jeans. Her blank screen suddenly came to life.

"Hey, Wade, so what's the sitch?"

"Have you met your targets?"

"Uh, Hey, Director, I thought you were Wade"

"Ah, yes, Mister Load had patched me through as soon as you opened your device" Dr. Betty Director replied.

"Alright, I just met two of them"_ Thanks to the schedule you gave me. _"The first was DNAmy, luckily I encountered her within the Admission Building. Then the next would be Bonnie Rockwaller, still, I'm currently in pursuit of her"

Kim hastily walked behind the tree. She had been following Bonnie from their last class to who knows where. The dormitory then came to view; _of course she would go to the dormitory!_ Kim thought.

"Carry on, Agent Possible" the transmission then ended, but Wade suddenly appeared on the screen.

"Wade, what did you get on DNAmy?"

"She shows no signs of abnormality in her schedule. She went through it as it was listed here"

"Right. There's really nothing?"

"Yeah. So have you bugged Bonnie?"

"No, I didn't have the chance to do so... My oh so good teacher had done some activity that separated me from my goal, and added to that my hooligans did their share of troubles"

Kim peeked from the tree, and it was official she lost sight of Bonnie. Kim sighed heavily. So much for trailing someone.

"Well, that's pretty bad. Oh, I almost forgot, Dr. Acari requested your help; something was stolen from his lab, again"

"Video?"

"Already patching"

"Ohh, pretty interesting"

Kim Possible, teen hero, watched the video of a woman wearing an unfamiliar, yet exotic cat-suit in a colour combination of green and black, the culprit's face was hidden by a mask but her notable features were her hair was a wavy length of black and her body figure, sexy. Then the footage broke.

"When did this happen?"

"About thirty minutes ago"

"Could you rewind and zoom?"

"I already did that to try and identify the culprit, by the looks of it she's pretty-"

"good." She muttered. "Wade, ride?"

"Already waiting in the parking lot" he replied.

"Wade, you rock"

Kim sprinted across the field, running to the car park in five minutes top. Kim's gaze was met by a very scrumptious ride, a jet.

"Spanking!"

"Kim Possible, confirmed" the jet's electronic voice breathed. The hatch opened.

"Wade, why is this jet talking?"

"Well, I just tweaked it a little bit. But, it's flying excellent"

Kim's jet flew over the rainforest where Professor Acari's lab was located, the Amazon. The red head fished out her Kimmunicator then Kim opened the hatch.

"Wade, I'm dropping down"

"I'm putting the jet under my control" he grinned. Kim rolled her eyes, Wade could be a child at times, even if he was a genius, well she couldn't blame him. He is still a child.

Kim free fell. The excitement and thrill started bursting through her being. She never had enough time to do these things since she was assigned pretty much all the tracking job for GJ. At the right time, Kim pulled the line of her parachute. She navigated it safely towards the ground. Kim landed gently just beside a swamp. She then trekked to where the professor had his lab. A few good minutes of trekking, the tree house, also known as professor's Acari's lab, came in sight.

Kim knocked softly.

"Kim Possible. I'm so glad you can come"

"I'm sorry if I'm pretty late Professor, I had to do something urgent."

"It's alright."

"So, Professor, what was stolen?"

"I really don't know. I've checked every bug that's important to me but there was no one missing, the gang's all here"

"Wade, the video"

"There you go Kim"

Kim scanned the frozen image of the professor's lab. "Wait a minute, screen saver?"

"Oh, no! The file!" Professor Acari shrieked. "My formula and blue print for the centi-bot"

"A Centi-bot?"

"Oh yes, that's the bot I've been planning to show at the miniature robot convention next week. I've just finished it and haven't been able to put it to work"

"Don't worry professor. I'll retrieve it before you go frantic about your convention"

**[5pm-Atlantic]**

"Wade, have you gotten some trail on our mysterious thief?"

Kim flew her jet across the Atlantic Ocean, still she was pondering on whom and where would her thief be. She had been going through a list of villains and still she hadn't found a clue.

"Wade, wouldn't there be a villain who likes the colour green so much?" Wade's typing echoed through her Kimmunicator."Got it. She's known as Miss S in the villain community though there isn't much on her, only that she's wanted in 11 countries"

"Oh wait, I got a feed on your site" Wade's typing continued.

"Kim, check this out. Looks like Miss S gave us a clue herself."

"Let me see it"

"They make a stop when they see me. They see me as a warning. I can show you the way though I do not move from my spot. I'll be meeting you at the centre. Miss S." The ex-cheerleader read out loud. Kim suddenly got a light bulb. What can show you the way yet doesn't move from its spot?

"Wade can you map out the lighthouses in Northern Brazil?"

"Mapping out. Woah, it forms a very unique intersection" Wade showed Kim his findings. Her Kimmunicator showed a pentagon mapping of the lighthouses around Northern Brazil.

"She's still in the rainforest"

**[6pm-]

* * *

**

[to be continued... Drop reviews]


	3. Phase 2

Paper Hearts

**Phase Two:** Meeting the Villain

**[6:30pm- The Amazon]**

"These vines are very tricky!" the red headed teen hero complained. It wasn't in her nature to complain about things but when you're in the rain forest at night while it was raining you can't really help it. Kim struggled in vain. The vines caught her earlier when she was about to land from her free fall. She did not anticipate the outcome to be like this. She was definitely stuck in there if she can't devise a good plan to free herself. Her situation on being stuck doesn't end by her tangled in vines but there were also other factors. Her rucksack were a few meters from her, it actually got ripped by the strap causing it to separate from her. And then there was also her Kimmunicator, it slid off her cargo pants when she was struggling with the vines a little earlier and lastly, her right arm was pretty much caught with a bunch of vines that it was rendered useless.

"Why in the world does this happen to me! And curfew is in two hours!" Kim muttered angrily. Curfew at her current dormitory was pretty strict, well, even though she knew that she could sneak in, she would still be given a memo from the Director and her landlady. Kim sigh, frustrated; her landlady could be a terror when it comes to these things. She had taken note of that fact while she met her earlier that day. Our teen hero rolled her eyes, it was useless to think of the consequence of being late for curfew than what awaits her if she doesn't get lose in these vines. Kim then tried to feel for things that could be useful in her pocket. Alas! She found one, her laser lipstick.

"Way to go Wade!" she cheered for Wade's invention. Kim slowly yet surely cut off the vines that were keeping her right arm in place, and then she cut the vines holding her feet. And, when the fall was about to come, Kim flipped in the air, landing safely on the muddy ground.

"Well so much for the new sneakers" Kim frowned. Her sneakers were brand new and now they were ruined. Yep, it was a great day to wonder inside a rain-forest when it was definitely raining. Kim went over to her pack and over to her Kimmunicator. She opened her little device and Wade showed up.

"Uh, hey Kim, Woah. Why are you drenched?"

"Well, there is one fact that the forest decided to rain on my entrance. I need the map"

"Here, be careful Kim, It's getting darker and it's harder to see with the trees and all"

"No big. I do need to catch that thief before Doctor Acari decides to get frantic about the convention"

"Okay, just call if you need anything" Wade ended transmission.

Kim sighed as she picked up the last of her things scattered around her knapsack. She counted everything that she remembered that was on her bag. Finally satisfied that everything was in place, including her English paper, she started trekking towards her target.

**[7pm- the Amazon]**

Kim couldn't help the feeling that she was being watched; it has been about thirty minutes that she had been following her map and still she had no clue on where she was heading. The leaves rustled behind her with no hesitation she moved her head to the direction of the noise. Still nothing.

"I don't get it, I'm pretty sure I'm in the right spot" Kim muttered as she noticed she was almost in a small clearing. The trees didn't grow on this part, where Kim was steadily standing. In fact it has only a bunch of grass and roots growing on it and the next tree she would be encountering are three to five yards away from her. Agent Possible scratched her head, very confused at the situation. She pulled out her Kimmunicator and planed to dial Wade when she heard a soft chime of laughter.

"Show yourself!" Kim called out. Still the laughter continued echoing in the forest.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to drop in" Kim noticed the tone in that voice, feminine, very sexy and yet mysterious. Kim noted that it was somehow familiar to her like she heard it before. She just couldn't pin-point who it belongs to.

Kim turned around but was greeted by a fist, coated in a black glove. Though it was fast Kim managed to barely dodge the assault. Kim's eyes scanned the area for her enemy, she was pretty sure that she would see the woman after it had attacked but she spoke too soon. Kim's eyes scanned the area only to find nothing, not even shadows.

"You're pretty good" the mystery woman commented on Kim's reflexes. "Feisty, I like that" she purred.

"I'm not in the mood for games!"

"tsk tsk. Growing impatient aren't we, Pumpkin?"

A shot of green fire made its way to Kim, again Agent Possible managed to dodge. This mystery woman decided to play and strikes Kim with a series of punches and kicks. Kim pretty much returned every strike with a very good block.

Kim bent as she saw the kick coming; dodging it gracefully. Then she returned the pleasure with a fist of her own. It hits.

The woman suddenly got off balance. Barely having enough time to set a footing, Kim charged towards her with a round-house kick. The woman fell to the ground with a soft thump. Kim continued assault while the other party continued on playing defense.

"Pretty good, but I hate to break it to you, I'm not up for a long fight" this woman called out after she flipped away from Kim's assault. Kim stood up, breathing heavily. Her clothes sticking to her skin, drenched from the rain. Her face was also a mess as well as her hair. Mud covered half of her body, probably of the falls she had taken while defending herself.

"Where's that disk!" Agent Possible shouted, a little bit angered.

"Oh, the disk, the one that the gross-bug-loving professor had?" the culprit smirked.

"Yea. You're the one who gave the directions right. Ms. S."

"Ah, that you are right about, but, I'm afraid I wasn't the one who stole that prototype" she said dryly.

"What are you talking about? You drove me out here for nothing?" Kim frantically screamed.

The one called Ms. S chuckled. "Well, Princess, life isn't full of answers, you've got to think, but hey. You managed to find me, so here, I'll give you your prize" she replied, Ms. S, slightly pulled on the hidden zipper from her cat-suit, slowly it started coming down from her neck to just above her breast. Kim gulped. _Tempting._

"W-What are you doing?" Kim, agitated, said.

Ms. S smirked. "Is Miss Priss afraid of a little skin?" she then pulled out a miniature disk from her hidden pocket, or maybe it was her bra, we could never know. She then quickly zipped the suit back up. Kim's eyes widened as she saw the object, it was definitely the one she was looking for.

"Here" Ms S. Called out as she threw the disk to Kim's direction. Kim managed to catch it before it went off to a farther direction. The disk read 'Centi-bot'. It was definitely it.

"Hey! You lied!" Kim shouted, a bit pissed off at the situation at hand. Well it wasn't really that, part of her wanted to know more about this thief in front of her. Kim silently hoped that the conversation go in her liking.

"Well, doy, I'm a thief. What do you expect?" replied Ms. S "See yah, Princess" then the thief ran off deeper into the forest, Kim followed. She ran after her, always looking at that curvy back then it hit her that the back she was chasing after started fading away into the dark. But Kim, being her natural self followed until she went to a curve of a gigantic tree.

"Wait! Can't you even show your" Kim called out as soon as she turned the corner of a gigantic tree. "...face"

The one she followed then vanished into thin air, nothing can decipher where she might ran off to. Kim sighed, so much for learning the face. Our teen hero closed her eyes, vaguely remembering that mask, that hair, that movement like it was something to live for. That dance they did under the rain with only the moon, the trees and the ground as their witness. Well, so much for that. Kim frowned as she looked at the watch in her Kimmunicator._ 9pm. Great, I'm so dead._

"Wade"

"Five minutes on top of you" replied the genius.

"Please and thank you"

**[New day- Lunch]**

She didn't notice how her teacher entered. She didn't notice how that teacher went across the cafeteria. She didn't notice that soft scrapping of chair but she did notice the presence when it was right by her ear.

"May I sit here?" asked she.

Kim blinked rapidly, startled by the voice and breath that made its way to her ears.

"M-Miss Go?" nervously, Kim replied. And due to her nervousness Kim had accidentally tip of her books causing them to fall on the floor with a good thump.

"My, My, Pumpkin? A little bit clumsy today aren't we?" chuckled her teacher.

"What are you doing here? I thought teachers had lounges for lunch" Kim replied, picking up her books from the ground.

"Well, Princess, teachers do go at lunch at the same time every day and there are teachers you don't want to be with" she chuckled. She bent down to Kim's eye level and started picking up the papers from the teen hero's books. "So, may I sit here with you?"

"Uh, yeah.S-Sure" Kim blushed.

"So, how are you finding the school lately, Pumpkin?"

"Spanking!" Kim blurted out.

"Excuse me?" chuckled, Miss Go.

"Sorry. Just an involuntary action, Miss Go. I mean, it is great, well at least so far"

"Huh, good" Miss Go replied. She took her fork and picked her salad, she ate quietly.

"Um, Miss Go"

"Shego."

"Excuse me?"

"You may call me Shego, if it's just the two of us" Shego nipped at her lettuce. Kim wondered why her teacher would be this kind, hence letting Kim caller her with a nickname. Kim shook off the though, she may have been like this with the other students, so it may be a natural occurrence. _Right?_

"Yo! GF!" this familiar voice of this black American, Monique called out.

"Hey, Mo" greeted Kim. She stood up from her seat but before she could do so, she bent down and apologized to her teacher. Shego or Miss Go, nodded in reply. Kim went off with Monique to grab some lunch, well by the looks of it.

"So, spill. Why weren't you in before curfew?" Monique asked.

"Uhm, I...duty called." Kim replied.

"Well, where were you?"

"Brazil?" hoping that Monique could understand, she stated it with a questioning voice.

"Girl, how did you get to Brazil in two hours?"

"It's a pretty long story..."

"I've got all day, GF"

* * *

[Drop Reviews please =)]


	4. Phase 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible

Paper Hearts

**Phase 3:** Lying and Telling

Lunch with new friends wasn't quiet that boring, it was definitely fun. Kim watched Monique as she slowly chewed her salad. Kim, eventually, had things on her mind and it was definitely because of Monique's sudden declaration of wanting information from her. She doesn't even know when to start telling her story or if she should just leave Monique be and let this kind of thing pass with time. Well, maybe until she finds more information about this girl and then she'll decide on what to do to with her 'new-friend'. She continued staring blankly at Monique. Monique, on the other hand felt the stares and stopped eating.

Monique felt that ugly vibe coming from Kim, though she shrugged it off quickly as it came. She was a bit over-active when it comes to gossips and stories especially unusual ones. Maybe she was a bit demanding and harsh on Kim for letting the poor girl spill the beans at her request, well, command would be the right term. She sighed, she better lighten up the mood or she'd be having a brooding day ahead of her and she still has thirteen hours to go. She breathed in and then breathed out. Then she softly placed her fork down on her plate and spoke.

"You know GF if you wanted salad I could've given you money for it" she snapped.

"Uh, Sorry Mo, I was just thinking about some things" Kim replied as soon as she heard Monique's voice from a distant place in her head. Her eyes blinked rapidly for it noticed the sudden dryness of it.

"Yeah, right. So, are you going to tell me what happened? Why you missed curfew?" Monique, finally, picked up her fork and continued nibbling her salad.

"I don't think I can tell you why I was in Brazil, Mo. Bad things happen when I tell" It wasn't the truth but it works for Kim if it was half-true. It was partially true on the part that things happen but not necessarily 'bad' ones.

"Right and I bleed cheese when I tell why I was at the mall after curfew" Mo raised a sarcastic brow. "Spill, GF"

"Awww... please?" Kim pouted; her eyes grew wider and a little teary than its original state. Monique had found it very uncomfortable to look at. Who wouldn't when Kim Possible was doing it?

"What the hell is that? Kim? ... uh... GF...?" Kim didn't bother to answer Mo's questions. She continued doing what she was currently portraying. Monique on the other hand had actually felt pity and guilt for forcing Kim to spill the beans. She tried looking away but nonetheless failed. Monique sighed and dropped her fork on her plate.

"Alright, I'm sorry, sheesh, so stop doing that thing you do" pointed Monique.

"It's my Puppy-dog pout. And you can't resist it" the teen hero replied in a singy-songy tune and she chuckled at Monique's previous reaction.

"Well, you better tell me what's going on with you GF, when you feel up to it" the black American replied. She finished up eating her salad when the bell rung, pertaining to the end of their break. Kim and Monique grabbed their books and trays and started walking to the tray deposit area and were already planning to go out the cafeteria door.

"So, what classes do you have next?" Kim asked.

"Well, its physics then art appreciation later"

"Aw, too bad, we don't have classes together"

"Well, we could grab some smoothies and go shopping later at Club Banana"

"I don't think I can today Mo. I was planning to check the clubs and I have my eyes on the cheer squad"

"The cheer squad? Are you out of your damn mind gurl? Do you know who runs the place?"

"No, who?"

"It's that bitchy-nagging-thinks-she's-popular, Bonnie Rockwaller. You'd be irritated once she starts talking or for your case, when you set one foot on the gym floor"

"How bad can she be?"

"I tell you, it's impossible to get on her circle unless you're some handsome guy, rich as hell or the president. And fact one-o-one you're not a guy neither are you the president of the states, GF"

"Well, anything's possible for a Possible. I can't back down if she pursues a challenge. I think I can handle her. She is just one girl"

* * *

"That girl is a total bitch! Who would ever think that nagging-son-of-a—argh!" Kim frustrated as a volcano screeched. It was after school and cheer-leading try-outs that Kim had didn't quite go well as planned. Well, she did get in, one way or another through majority of the votes but she never had imagined that Bonnie Rockwaller, the same Bonnie she's spying on would be such a major drag and bitch at the same time to her. Who would have thought that a girl, hot and sexy at that fact would be such a nagger? Why do guys fall over her? Kim wondered to herself. Even Kim, was so sure of herself, wouldn't want to date such a person with a dog-persona. Rabid and Wild, add to that nosy and noisy.

Kim flopped down at the nearest bench she spotted that was unoccupied. She sat there, slumped lazily and breathing heavy from the frustration.

"I swear that Bonnie was born from the depths of hell. I wish her mouth would just stitch its self up. 'Kim this, Kim that, she's doing it all wrong!'. God she's frustrating!" Kim sighed after she imitated Bonnie's speech delivery about her performance on practice. Kim draped an arm over her eyes, she needed to cool down and fast.

There were plenty of footsteps that went pass her in the time span of ten minutes but soon it was gone and the place went quiet. Kim, on the other hand, was not planning to move an inch or even peek at the passersby. She would rather take a nap and cool off before she went further on her day.

There was this soft click of heels that went by her, but by the sound of it, it suddenly stopped right in front of the 'cooling-down' Kim. Kim only felt the presence when a part of her vision got darker than it was supposed to be. She, Kim, removed her arm from her eyes and stared at the person in her front.

"What are you doing here, Pumpkin?" this familiar female asked. Kim sat up straight, fixed her posture at the same time her clothes. A bit embarrassed by the state she was earlier.

"Uh hey, Miss G-... I mean S-Shego" the teen nervously chuckled. Miss Go or rather Shego stood there undisturbed by the nervous stutter of the teenager before her, she stood still with her stunning posture; pale white skin like that of the albinos and black yet greenish hair waving softly behind her and not forgetting to mention her strong and vivid eyes. Kim then noticed that her teacher in English Literature was carrying a lot of books with one hand and the other hand holding her laptop bag. She wondered how the person in front of her managed that, even if she can admit that she can do that on a daily basis. It was unspeakable for some normal woman like this one to do so. Not unless she's some wrestler or muscle type of babe. Kim frowned. She did hope that her crush, who was face to face with her, wasn't a muscle type. Kim inwardly chuckled.

Shego's expression went confused and amused by Kim's sudden chuckle. She smirked. Shego felt the strain in her arms from all the books she had been carrying. Of course she can hold on more longer that ordinary people do but if she wanted to talk to Kim about something she just can't stand there and carry all these stuff until they finished conversing. Shego was already sensing that this would be something long.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Sure" Absently, Kim replied.

Shego placed her books on one side then her laptop bag next to it. She sat close to Kim that there was only a foot distance between them. She sighed.

"Man, those were heavy" she pointed to the books.

"Yup, they do look like they're pretty heavy" There was silence between them. It wasn't the awkward silence but something comforting and pleasurable to have, for Kim at least. But for Miss Go, it was deafening.

"I was going home when I spotted you here, so I wondered why, when it's almost dinner time" Miss Go started.

"I was planning to go home too, but I just can't help it if this is a nice place to cool boiling temper down..." replied the teen hero.

"Boiling temper? Hm, what could have caused that?"

"Are asking me or are you asking someone else?" Kimberly chuckled but her brow raised, curious.

"No, I was asking the stone. No, doy, I asked you" Kim's smirk slowly grew to chuckles and then grew to laughter. Shego, conversely, did find Kim's laughing state funny and amusing so she laughed along with her. They laughed for a while, tears building on the corner of their eyes and the suddenly with no warning halted the joy of laughing.

"Bonnie" Kim replied after a pause.

"Rockwaller?"

"Yup, the one and only"

"I can see why you've gotten frustrated over that girl. She's one hell of an irritating girl, if I must say. She never did stop irritating me as well"

"What did she do? Why would she irritate a professor?"

"Well, I am still an intern, I'm not a fully credited professor, yet" Shego replied. She looked up to the sky that was going violet because of the sun's setting state. Sighing, like she remembered something remorseful. She brushed a strand of her that fell on her face.

"You're still an intern? I thought you were..."

"You thought I was a professor already and live my life with a husband or a boyfriend. Do I look that old to you?" she asked, her right brow rose.

"Well, yeah. After I saw you on my first day here"

"Well, you thought wrong Princess. I was in-charge of reception duty since Missus Mayweather decided to have an accident and broke her leg. I've been there for two months already and I did, as I said in class, witness four transfer students, in counting. So that's why I said I was so sick of introducing new people. I mean, can't you guys do that yourself"

Kim chuckled. "Well I do get your point. But it wasn't funny that you let my classmates call me pet names! I'm suffering from them now"

"Ha Ha. That's what you get from being a sarcastic-goody-two-shoe" she muttered the last part.

"Hey I heard that!" Kim pouted.

"So, Bonnie doesn't really respect me like she did with normal professors, in fact she actually flirted with me"

"No. Way. She's g-gay?" the redhead's eyes widened in pure disbelief and astonishment to the information laid out to her.

"Yup, poor kid. She never had a chance to sway me, though." Shego smirked then chuckled. Kim noticed her mentor's reaction, suddenly like a train that hit her she realized that she was tricked. Oh, how her expression was so amusing for Shego.

"Hey, you're lying. She's not gay is she?"

"Well, I can't be the judge of that but she really is a pain in the neck. She never did stop asking me on question day on and afternoon on. I almost came to a point that I tried to hide in the janitor's closet to hide from her nagging persona. She was like some sick recorder that stopped working properly. Though, she wasn't like that when she was new two months ago. I so wished she'd have her-"

"Mouth stitched" Kim supplemented. There was laughter again.

"Yeah."

"I was wishing for that as well, a little earlier" Kim softly replied. There was silence again but this time for both it was comforting. Kim's stomach suddenly growled. She groaned. Shego laughed.

"You haven't eaten since lunch, have you?" asked her mentor.

"Yeah, kind of."

"Come on, I'll treat you dinner, though it's nothing fancy..." she said. She started picking up her books one by one when her phone suddenly rang a very startling tune. Well, a scream for that fact.

"Nice ring tone" the teen hero chuckled. Shego just rolled her eyes and answered her mobile. Miss Go walked a little further away from Kim who just stood up from her comfortable perch and was now stretching.

Miss Go wen back to Kim, her face seemingly irritated about something. It was probably from her latest phone call and Kim could put that fact in mind. Shego sighed as if defeated. Kim, while stretching, tilted her head sideways and looked at Shego in confusion.

"Sorry Pumpkin, I have an emergency to attend to. I'll treat you some other time" Miss Go said as she hastily picked up her stuff. She gave Kim one last glance then she walked away a little more like sprinted away. Kim sighed. _So much for a promising date. _She waited until Shego was only an inch tall in her vision. Kim sighed, a little disappointed. She better get dinner at the dorm kitchen. Her stomach was still growling.

Kim walked for a good five minutes, headed for her dormitory, when her device rang its familiar tune.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

"There's a robbery at the American space lab, Division F. They're planning to steal the Hydro manipulator prototype"

"Alright, I'm on my way. Anything else?"

"And Kim...It's Ms. S"

* * *

**[An: Oh please! Drop Reviews. It'll help me get motivated to write the next ones =P Seirah2011]**


	5. Phase 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney's Kim Possible.

[AN] Sorry for the late ups.

Paper Hearts

* * *

**Phase 4:** I Spy

Kim free fell from the jet, at exactly seven in the evening on a school night. If she was still living with her mom and dad they would definitely scold her for it. Kim sighed, at least she wasn't living there anymore and she has her own place to stay as well. Kim, really, did not need to care about her school work since she had already finished eight degrees and six of those were already doctorates. But because of her studious personality she still kept her face value or reputation on its peak. Oh well, being a spy had its ups and downs in life and missing school work is one of those downs.

Kim manoeuvred her parachute, slowly yet precise into a small opening in the American Space Lab. She landed gracefully like a cat, barely letting a sound out of her feet. She then revert the parachute back into her bag, thinking that it might be useful for her escape later. She sighed, well so much for causing a scene. She would want that of course, it gives her thrill in her work.

Kim slowly yet sure studied the map that Wade Load gave here earlier in the ride.

"Piece of cake" she muttered, loud enough for herself to hear.

She made her way pass the security systems and towards the destined meet-up location. Kim was a little excited with this for a while because, obviously, she caught interest on this green thief. It was something that she cannot explain to herself. Well maybe she can but she really doesn't bother to understand it. Kim sighed. Well that's for an explanation for some weird sensation while fighting this woman, maybe she was attracted to her. Kim stopped her thoughts when she heard a faint sound, a slam of a file case.

"She must be there."

* * *

Kim rolled away from the green fire, merely landing a few centimetres from her face.

"Hey! I could get burned with that!" Kim complained.

"Well Princess, I ain't holding back. You chose to come here and bother me with work and you expect me to play around?" Miss S replied.

Kim grunted. How could this arrogant woman not hesitate to kill someone? _She doesn't even show mercy to me! Oh yeah, right, I'm her freaking enemy of course she'd kill me without a second thought!_ Kim frowned at the though. She had been hoping that this kind of jobs won't end in both or either parties killing each other.

"Well, alright, since we've establish the agreement. I'm ready to fight you head on" Kim said as she wiped the soot on her cheek.

"Bring it."

Kim charged towards Miss S. The two women sent punches and kicks flying in their directions. Kim gained the upper hand for a moment when she kicked Miss S right next to the wall.

"Getting old already, Missus S?" Kim mocked.

Miss S gritted her teeth, she was so annoyed that someone could make her fall on her knees and mock her at the same time, and she didn't like that one bit. She increased the heat of her plasma.

"I'm just getting warmed up, pumpkin. And pumpkin, you're gonna pay for using two taboos in one sentence" a hint in her eyes showed the killer instinct. Kim felt her knees shake a bit. She had never seen let alone encountered someone who had this intense killing intent showing in their eyes. If she lose to her then it was bye-bye Kimberly Ann Possible, died at the age of 18. Kim gulped, _so much for finding someone to marry_.

Kim's eyes widened at the intensifying green flame that almost covered Miss S's arm. The teen hero suddenly became alarmed when her opponent charged forward to her. Kim scrambled to her feet as she dodged left and right avoiding her opponents burning hands. Kim felt the heat, it was increasing by the minute that at close range she might even burn without even touching the fire itself.

Kim thought that she needed to distance herself, so she flipped backwards. She wiped the sweat trickling by her eyebrows with her back hand. She breathed heavily, but it wasn't of relief. She was getting tired and that was a big no-no. Kim took her defensive stance.

"Putting some distance, eh princess?" the opponent smirked.

"Give up already!" Kim riposte.

"No, you should, or I'll make you drop on your knees and make you beg to me to let you go" Miss S said tauntingly. Kim frowned; she never liked the idea of bowing to someone let alone a villain. It's just plain disgusting. Miss S charged forward. Kim managed to block every single hit her opponent sent her, she had even glazed her hand at the process but she didn't mind it, or rather she can't make herself mind it.

After a series of punches and kicks, Kim found an opening and quickly jabbed her hand upwards, causing Miss S's mask to slightly come off. Miss S suddenly stopped and back flipped away from Kim, grabbed the case which was hidden by the desk and went to the darkest side of the room.

"I'm getting tired of this, and the security had already found out someone broke in" she said. Her left hand is currently holding the mask up while her right hand still held the case.

"Well, just give me that damn case and this would all be over!" Kim shouted in reply.

"Nah. I need this for my job" she paused and pursed her lips. "Well, let's play a game shall we?"

Kim stopped to think. "How would I know you won't ditch me when this is over?"

"I'm pretty strict with my promises Princess" she said. "Alright, if you win this silly game you have the case and I'll leave empty handed, but if I win…" she paused "you'll give me something you can only give" Miss S chuckled.

"Right, so what would that be?"

"Uh-uh, that's for you to find out" she wagged her fingers sideways.

"Alright. And the game?"

"Excited aren't you?" teased Kim's opponent.

"Just name your game" irritated, Kim replied.

"I spy"

"I spy?"

"The rules are simple pumpkin" she continued. "You have three turns, and all you have to do is get everything right. I spy something and you tell me what it is"

"That's it?"

"Within a minute"

"A minute…. Cheeky" Kim tapped her lips, thinking if she should just continue brawling with the other woman or just play a silly game. Well, she didn't have any upper hand on both cases. The room was dimly lit it was hard to spy objects. It's also a bit cluttered due to their previous fight. But hey, if she can pull this off it's her win "I accept, but with another condition, you're going to show your real face to me when I win"

Miss S smirked. "Fine, let's begin"

"I spy something flat and white with black on it"

"Paper"

"Correct"

"I spy something blue, silvery and pointed"

"…" Kim looked around the area; her eyes scanning for something shinning and silver like. "Pen"

"Correct"

"I spy something red"

"Red? That's it?" Questioned Kim with a tone of disbelief. How was she supposed to know what that red thing was? There were about ten read things in this room that is red. "This is so unfair!"

"Tick-tock Princess" Miss S warned, her facing showing of an irking smirk. "One wrong answer and it's bye-bye"

Kim's eyes scanned madly. _Notebook? Sticker? Box?_ She looked at Miss S's eyes hoping that she could get a hint from her. Alas, Kim found some hint, even thought it was a slim chance that it was what she was looking for. She looked behind her and found out that the sofa was red, it's cushions as well._ It has to be it._

"…Cushion?"

"hmm…" Miss S frowned. Then she sighed. "Sorry Princess, I was aiming for your pretty_ red_ hair." Miss S stressed the word red.

"Damn Sly Fox" muttered Kim in annoyance.

"Well good luck next time, Pumpkin. Au revior!" Without another glance the mysterious green theif vanished. Kim groaned in disappointment. That sly fox got her again, to think that she was pertaining red hair.

A familiar tune suddenly broke her thoughts. She fished out her Kimmunicator.

"Hey Kim"

"Wade, I lost it to her!"

"You what?"

"She beat me, fair and square. By the way Wade, can you trace her? I bugged her"

"Tracking" Wade typed madly on his keyboards. Then after a few minutes of working she faced Kim with a beaten look as well.

"What?"

"The tick malfunctioned. Actually it burned, short-circuited due to intense heat."

"Plasma."

"Huh?" Wade questioned. He was pretty confused on why Kim would say plasma. Or he was thinking it was plain impossible for someone to have plasma for a weapon.

"She wields plasma, Wade. Anyway, I'm tired; do I have a ride home?" Kim sighed.

"Yup, your jet is waiting for you, above" Kim looked up and found her sleek jet. A ladder already pulled down for her. She walked towards the ladder and took one glance on the surroundings. _So much for saving the world. _Kim's eyes suddenly caught sight of something glistening under the moonlight. She walked to it, hopping to get a closer look. She bent down and picked it up. It was a ring. She wondered if it was from the professor residing in the office or someone else's. But by the looks of it, it belongs to a female owner and as far as she was concerned the professor was a male. Odd. She inspected it. The stone embedded on it was jade green and there was an inscription written on it. '_' _

"Kim?" Wade said from the jet's computer.

"Yeah, coming"

* * *

**[Next Day]**

Kim managed to swerve through the crowed hallway and into her Math Class. She barely arrived because the final bell rang merely seconds after her arrival. Their teacher entered the room and placed his books on his desk and started his lesson.

The lesson went on and on, Kim admits, she was a little bored of this class. She could easily do this, and also she had also finished the course last year, but she never dared to complain out loud. Kim looked out her window minding the sway of tree branches, back and forth; lulling her to sleep.

The class was quiet except for the scratch of chalk on the board and the scratches of pens writing on notebooks. All was normal and undisturbed until there was a knock on the door. Kim, curious as she is turned her head almost along with all her classmates to the direction of the commotion.

Her teacher went to the door opened it and stayed there for a few minutes. By the looks of it he was talking to someone. Then he opened the door widely.

A girl with short black hair entered. Her face looked that she came somewhere from the east. She nodded to her professor or was she bowing? Kim couldn't tell.

"Miss Yori, I will not tolerate tardiness next time that you would decide to do so. I will let you through just this once because you jot got out of sickness. But next time…"

"I am very sorry professor. I will not be tardy next time" she bowed. "Gomenasai" she bowed again.

"Japanese?" Kim asked herself.

"Yeah, she's one hot Asian chick" her classmate, Brick Flag commented.

"Yes, Brick. All women that are rare to see are hot for you" another of her classmate commented.

"Yeah, I don't find you hot."

"Hey!"

Kim drowned the conversation of her classmates at the back of her mind as she focused on Yori. Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and scanned for her agent files. She browsed the names and soon found what she was looking for.

"Hello target number four" Kim smiled.

"Miss Possible no phones allowed in my class!"

* * *

**[Lunch]**

"Hard day GF?" Mo asked as she quietly placed her tray down on the table.

"Mmm.. Yeah…" Kim replied, not looking up from the book she was reading. Kim frowned when she read the next chapter.

"BOOYAH!" a student shout from the crowd converted Kim's attention. It was familiar, Kim thought, it was too familiar.

Kim's head whipped to the direction faster than a bullet. She curiously eyed the crowd searching for that person who shouted that familiar phrase, lo and behold. That blonde who was supposed to be somewhere in Japan was here_. What the hell was going on? Why on earth is-_

"Yoh! KP!" he shouted excitedly, all eyes turned to her. Kim slapped her face and slowly dragged down her hand. Her face not even daring to remove the frown that was lingering on it.

"Ron Stoppable"

* * *

TBC

Ohh, I wonder why Ron showed up and who is Yori? And what is the meaning of the ring she found at the lab? Find answers on the next chapter!


	6. Phase 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney's Kim Possible.

[AN] Sorry for the late ups.

Paper Hearts

* * *

**Phase 5: **The Cat is out

* * *

The Kimmunicator went off again like any other ordinary time of the day. Wade popped up in the screen sipping his usual soda.

"Go Wade" Kim irritatingly replied.

"Hey Kim" Wade casually said, well, with a hint of caution in his tone, no one wanted a bad-mood Kim if you ask him.

"Yoh! Wade my man!" Ron happily greeted as he approached Kim. Kim sighed a bit disappointed yet she was at least happy to see her best friend and partner in the world saving gig in the same school like the old times.

"It seems that you've already seen the surprise" Wade chuckled.

"This is really a surprise" Kim Possible muttered.

Kim eyed Ron Stoppable, curious as to why he was here in Brighton. "Ron, what are you doing here?"

"GJ called and I responded" he replied shortly. "told me that they needed more help"

"What? No one told me that they'd be sending help in"

"Well, I was going to tell you, it was urgent and I was surprised as well" Wade countered.

"What is GJ up to?" she asked herself. Kim heard the slight tapping of Wade's fingers on his keyboard. Kim looked back to the screen and saw a picture of an old abandoned warehouse.

"What's that?" asked Kim. Ron gulped nervously yet he placed his composure well so that Kim would not notice.

"This is your next assignment" Wade said. "The Director wants you to investigate the smuggling here, she believes that this could lead to Darkken Lipsky"

"What made her think that?"

"She said that maybe, just maybe, one of the suspects as Drakken's spy is involved" the genius replied.

"Alright, we strike at midnight" Kim said firmly.

**[12 Midnight]**

Kim Possible wasn't an expert for sneaking out; in fact she had been almost caught thrice that night. Kim, sighing, jogged towards their meeting place which was one block away from the warehouse. The surrounding seemed so quite, cold and abandoned. There wasn't any humane sound heard... only the gust of wind. Ron and Kim quietly walked to each warehouses, from warehouse 12 to 1.

"This is so creepy Kim, it's like the Zombie Maniac episode where the group of teenagers walked happily along the abandoned warehouses to find thrill and then-"

"Would you stop that Ron! Telling Zombie jokes aren't fun at all, they're just plain gross" Kim shivered in disgust.

"A-Alright, Alright I'll stay quiet" Ron replied.

There was the silence Kim wanted not until they heard a soft rummage and rumble of a truck. Kim and Ron stealthily walked behind crates and sidewalls. The murmurs kept growing louder and louder as they came closer to the place of origin. Kim sharpened her ears.

"I don't know why Lord Monty Fiske would want these disgusting excess"

"Heck, I don't care doing this dirty job of collecting these monkey specimens, at least I get loads of cash" one of the hooligan replied. They continued placing crates into the gigantic truck. Kim wanted to bust in now, but as she was about to do it, she heard slices, flying knives and plasma firing.

"She's here" Kim's eyes widened and she rolled out from behind the crate. Kim got the full view of the sight. The hooligans were unconscious, some dead. There were plasma residue on some crates causing some fire and there were two silhouettes dancing and throwing weapons at each other. Kim recognized the green and black suit, her undeniable evil-attraction, that familiar flowing black hair, those sexy curves and muscles. She held the sight dearly almost forgetting to breath.

"Kim! Wait!" Ron shouted. Kim suddenly got back to the reality of the situation.

"Ron! Get to the truck before it runs away!" Kim commanded.

"Got it!" Ron sprinted to the truck to do his work.

"Hey! Miss S!" Kim shouted. Miss S looked at the direction of Kim. Her eyes wavering a sense of guilt, confusion and worry.

"Oh, Hey pumpkin. I wasn't expecting you to be here. I suggest you get out of here before this place explodes" Miss S said casually.

"Possible-san! Do as she says and take Stoppable-san as well" Kim's ears perked to that Japanese accent. She thought of the people who she knows that has Japanese as their native language and it hits her.

"YORI!" Ron shouted just in time for Yori to evade a plasma attack from Miss S.

"Stoppable-san, get Possible-san away from here! I will follow soon!" Yori shouted in reply. Ron hesitatingly dragged Kim away from the warehouse.

"Ron! What about Yori!" Kim fought the urge to just jump right back into the burning warehouse but Ron grabbed her by the arm.

"Don't go back there Kim, she'll be alright, Yori is strong" Ron's eyes were full of trust yet worry still lingered around them. Kim nodded with only one thought _Ron believes in her and I believe Ron_.

Kim and Ron ran away from the scene far enough of a distance for them to not get caught in the anticipated explosion Yori and Miss S was talking about.

Only a few seconds passed.

Then there was a disturbing rumble and the warehouse exploded. The fire composed of green, red and blue. Debris and wood flew to all directions. The sound, deafening. Kim's eyes widened with shock. Her worries grew, her mind filled with questions _what happened to Yori? Did she get out in time?_ Her questions kept coming. _What about Miss S? Did she get out as well?_ Kim felt her heart fell to the pit of her stomach. She wouldn't know how to react on the situation if she saw two burnt bodies in there. Kim shook in fear.

"Ron, we have to get back in there!" she persuaded.

Ron's eyes were filled with worry "After the flame subsides. Kim, I don't want Yori's effort to go to waste"

The fire subsided after a few minutes and the duo trekked back to the abandoned warehouse. On the clearing a few feet away from them, Kim spotted the familiar figure of Miss S laying Yori down on the grass along with ten of the hooligans involved in the smuggling. Miss S's mask was full of cracks of different sizes; Kim knew if she had a closer look she'd be able to see that beautiful face behind that mask. She just thought that she would be beautiful. Just as they were about a feet close to Yori, Miss S stood up and used a smoke bomb. Kim coughed as well as Ron.

"Until next time Princess! Au Revoir!" her smoky silhouette started shrinking to an inch in the distance.

"Who was that Kim?" Ron asked, worried, still coughing a little.

"Miss S" Kim's only replied with a complex look, confusion, longing and despise.

**[Next Day]**

The cafeteria was full of life as usual. Kim, Monique, Ron and Rufus sat down as a group, eating lunch as if someone had died. Ron who was playing with his nachos, Kim with her salad while Monique and Rufus were clouded with confusion.

"What happened to these two?" Monique asked Rufus, Ron's naked mole rat.

Rufus looked up to her, gesturing an 'I don't know' sentence.

"Hey, GF. Did your dog die? 'Cause I thought the dorms don't allow pets" Mo asked.

"No, Mo. I'm just a little shaken up from last night's events" Kim sighed.

"Last night, you were there weren't you Kim? At the fire, at the abandoned warehouse?" Monique asked.

"Yea. We were there and … they got a good damage on us"

"Yah know GF, if I wasn't so clever to put things together I'd say you weren't some spy"

"Wait? What? Where did you get that idea Mo! Do you know what will happen if this goes out and if they know that you know what we are?" Kim frantically said.

"I know GF. There was this guy who talked to me and said something about spies running about the campus, I didn't believe it at first but he gave me your picture and Yori's. I pretended not to know you GF. I think he's out to get you"

"What does this guy look like?" Kim's eyes narrowed with curiosity.

Ron perked up with interest.

"I can't really tell but he has black hair and a pet monkey with his side"

"Monkey Fist" Ron muttered with despise like a long time rival.

**[Fifth Period, English]**

The bell normally rang at the time of 3pm and that signaled the start of class. Kim walked into her favorite room and class only to find that students whispering with each other, confused about one thing that she was only about to find out.

"All right class already started" an unfamiliar voice said. Steve Barkin entered the room.

"Where's Miss Go?" asked one of the students at the back.

Kim wondered that as well. Where did their teacher go? Kim stopped at her tracks to take a long look at Barkin, still in disbelief. Miss Go never, and she meant ever, skipped class before.

"She called in sick this morning and she requested that your class do this paper work and to submit it to Miss Possible at the end of the period. Miss Possible-" Mr. Steve Barkin looked at her irritatingly, "Miss Go asked me to ask you that you bring these papers to her after your class today. I think this is your last class? Is it?"

Kim looked confused but replied "Yes, sir. But I don't know her address"

"She handed me this note, I think this is her address" he eyed her. "Alright get started with this already so we could all go home." Barkin said with his deep voice and sat at the teacher's table putting out his newspaper and flipping it to the sport's area.

Kim slowly walked down the aisle and walked quietly to her chair. Maybe she was feeling a bit disappointed because she really like this class and really, and she meant _really,_ liked the person teaching this one. She sighed heavily_; at least I'm going to see he after class. _Kim blushed at the thought. It was not in Kim Possible's consciousness that she was starting to fall for her beloved teacher, Shego. Kim continued about her task, eagerly waiting for class to end.

**[After Class]**

The bell rang at 4:30 in the afternoon. On the way to her car, Kim met up with Monique at the doorway. Monique rambled about how the class was a drag when Miss Go wasn't around and Kim quietly agreed that the class was no thrill and fun when Shego wasn't there to give sarcastic comments to everyone.

"Hey Kim, I gotta go, I can't come with yah to Miss G's abode. Gotta do some research for Dr. Amy"

"Hm, oh. That's alright Mo. No big. I can perfectly handle giving this to her" Kim smiled.

"Yah sure GF? I bet you're jumping in joy inside GF" Kim briefly looked at Monique as she continued "I think you're attracted to Miss G" Kim bumped her head on her car.

"What? Where did that come from Mo?" dumbfounded Kim replied as she tried to regain her composure.

"I was just kidding GF. Well take care, and don't be late for curfew. The landlady had enough of memo because she's scolding you every single night. Kay?"

"Yea. Sure Mo. Thanks" Kim replied with a smirk.

"I'm serious" Kim tried to chuckle. "Dead serious. I'll keep the door open for yah"

"Thanks Mo, you're the best"

Kim and Monique went their separate ways. Along the road side, Kim's sight suddenly caught one of her suspects. Camille Leon.

Kim stopped her car and went out, and secretly tried to follow Camille. _Should I follow her?_ Kim asked herself. She knew that if she followed her suspect she won't be able to see Shego and she was waiting for that all afternoon.

Just as she was about to walk away, a ball went her way.

"Watch out Red!" Kim back flipped and caught the ball.

"Woah. Nice move Red!" the blonde headed teen praised. Kim regained her posture and turned around to say "No big" but just as those words were willing to leave her mouth, she took note that this gal was Camille. The Camille Leon.

_My God, where's the Kimmunicator?_ Kim frantically searched her pocket.

"Something the matter Red?" Camille Leon asked.

"Nah, I'm Kim by the way" Kim got hold of a nano tick and held out her hand. Camille shook it.

"Camille, call me Camz, those bitches over there gave the name." She giggled as she pointed to a bunch of girls who all looked rich and popular.

"Okay"

"So Kimmie darling, thanks for catching ball" Kim forgot about the ball and reached for it. "But we gotta go, see you around Kimmie darling, smoochies!" she gave a gesture of a smooch. Kim found it very disturbing but shook it of her head. _Well, when that's out of the way I could finally get to Shego._

**[Shego's Place]**

"Kim, there's nothing to worry about, you're going to be alright, you just have to ring the bell" Kim talked to herself. It's a little bit crazy but hey, if this is what she needed to have self confidence she'll do it.

Her fingers were shaking as she slowly put it on top of the buzzer.

"Here goes everything" she muttered.

The bell rang and faint footsteps started descending down the two-storey house. The door clicked and the door swung open.

Kim's eyes widened.

* * *

drop some review please =))) very appreciated! Thank you!


	7. Phase 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney's Kim Possible.

[AN] Sorry for the late ups. Special Chappie as told in Shego's view =)) more Shego thoughts! Yey!

Paper Hearts

* * *

**Phase 6:**Shego

* * *

"I thought I definitely heard the doorbell rang" Shego said biting her inner cheek and still clutching her towel tightly across her bare, dripping wet breast. Kim's eyes boggled as she saw her teacher semi-nude in front of her. Kim can't hide it, the embarrassment she was getting, no; she wasn't embarrassed in fact she was tempted by the curvaceous, firm and fit muscles, and smooth white skin before her. It was never a hidden secret that Kimberly Ann Possible had a weakness for this kind of feminine physique. Kim blushed.

Shego smirked as she saw Kim's not-so-unnoticeable reaction. It was so cute for Shego to handle. Shego chuckled to herself. _What a prude, looks like Princess needs a little loosening up._

"Uh, Pumpkin?" Shego smirked.

"Uh, oh! Yes, Miss G- I mean Shego. I – I'm here to give you the papers you asked for. Well, Mr. Barkin said that you asked him to ask me that I give these to you" Kim showed the papers she was carrying. Shego nodded in acknowledgement and opened the door wider at the same time gesturing Kim to enter her home.

Shego's home was simply extravagant, simply marvelous, and simply cool if you ask Kim. Shego have leather as her chairs and sofa, a gigantic flat screen plasma television, her living area had a combination of green black and white; a touch of gold and silver that made a very, very, very stunning interior accent. Kim was simply awe struck by its simple elegance.

"Nice pad…" Kim muttered in awe.

"Thanks Pumpkin. Would you care for a drink? Beer, Soda or Wine?" Shego asked. If she would have picked for Kim she would definitely go for beer. Shego would definitely want to see Kim be drunk and maybe even had the thought of seducing the young lass. But then again, Kim still chose for herself.

"S-Soda is cool" she quietly, yet trying to say it more casually. "Please and thank you"

Shego went straight to the kitchen to gather what she offered the red head. Shego was never the kind of girl, well, woman who would get kind or even nice to people she only met for a few days. She was not that kind of person. Though what bothers her was her reaction to everything that was related to her Princess. _My Princess?_ Shego asked herself. _Nah, I never said that_. She shook her head sideways as she continued gathering what she needed from the fridge.

Shego never had the conscious mind that she had a liking to this red-head girl in front of her. She never did. But now she can't help thinking when she did.

Shego closed the fridge and walked back to where Kimberly Ann Possible was. She sighed as she saw Kim playing with her dog, Shadow. It was a very unusual sight that her dog, her best friend and only companion in this household took a liking to someone. "So you met my dog, Shadow" Shego stated.

"Well, Shadow is a very cunning dog, a German shepherd, right?" Kim questioned.

"Well" Shego shifted the weight to her other leg. "Yea. He's a half wolf-half dog breed of a German shepherd"

"Spanking! You got some great bloodline don't you Shadow? Oh yes you're a good boy, yes you are" Kim patted Shadow's head.

"Alright, enough with playing Shadow. Gehen!" Shadow's ears perked up and went straight to Shego and bowed then left running towards the back door.

"Spanking, you know German?" Kim curiously asked. Shego rolled her eyes in response and threw one bottle of soda to Kim and then leaned back to the wall.

"Just a bit, I've been to German once" _Well a few times more than five if you count official business_ Kim's English teacher thought to herself. There was silence. Shego felt a little awkward in this silence, was it because Kim was here? Or was it that the air conditioning was just not working properly? Neither, she wanted to think. Shego's head turned to the direction of Kim when the red head coughed. Shego got a glimpse of Kim's eyes wavering embarrassment and averted her gaze quickly as soon as they had eye contact.

"So teach, I bet you want to finish taking that shower of yours" Kim eyed her teacher's drenched raven hair, down to her teacher's exposed neck, collarbone, down to that covered breast and her smooth skin of her legs.

"Like what you see Princess? You could join me if you want to see more" Shego straightened up from her lean and walked closer to Kim, slowly, seductively and temptingly.

Kim gulped. Shego could almost feel it herself. The closer Shego got to Kim the more unexplainable feelings came. Little tingling sensations started to scratch on the surface of her skin. It was weird. Shego thought. _But it was tempting, fascinating and addicting._ Shego couldn't help herself, she felt it and she knows that she can't stop herself. Her face inched closer and her hands almost touching Kim's trembling ones.

Shego suddenly had the urge to grab Kim's arms and never let her go as soon as the fingertips of her hand touched a sample of Kim's fair and smooth skin. Thoughts came running like a hurricane on her mind. She wanted to feel more; more of the woman in front of her, more of Kim.

Kim's breath hitched as she felt Shego's hot breath over her face "She-Shego, uhm"

"Yes Pumpkin?" She whispered.

"You- your towel fell…"

"Well I don't really care, do you?" Shego in herself smirked. Shego can feel Kim's face burning up with shyness but that didn't stop her. _Only a few centimeters now. _Shego felt that Kim had finally been cornered at the edge of the sofa. Her bare skin touching Kim's jeans, she felt more excited.

"I- I " Kim stuttered.

"I know you want to feel it Kimmie" She muttered, her lips like feather on Kim's own lips.

"This is wrong Shego…" Kim said. Kim wanted to think this was right because it felt so right, but her mind ran warnings. Betty popped in her mind. _"Don't get involved" _

"Nothing's wrong when you feel the same thing, Kim" Shego sighed into her, Kim's eyes widened with unexplainable sensations. Soft lips against hers, warm, so warm that she wanted to melt into it.

Shego, in the other hand, hungrily wanted to ask for more. This was exquisite. This was amazing. This was it; this is what she was looking for.

They moved in more closer, both wanted more, both wanted each other.

Shadow barked madly.

Kim pulled away faster than a bullet, so did Shego. The door banged loudly and echoed into the silence of the living room.

"You…You better finish that shower" Kim coughed uneasily.

"Yea. Sure Princess" Shego straightened up and walked coolly where her towel fell, bent and grabbed it in a swift. "Will you stay?" Shego asked.

"If…if you want me to stay… I guess I can until dinner" she quietly replied.

"Ah, yes, I did promise one dinner with you" Shego smiled warmly. "And… Kim"

"Yea?" The red-head's curious eyes pierced to Shego's dark jade obrs.

"I think… I like you" she said into the silence. Kim felt her heart skipped a beat then started to thump madly on her chest. Did she hear that right?

Shego didn't know what came to her. Did she just confess? _What the fuck did I just do? What the fuck did I just say? _She thought as she hurriedly ran upstairs. She was blindly running to the bathroom to think things through. It was awkward, no; things will be awkward if she went down for dinner.

Shego heard Shadow barked even louder and his steps as he went to her. "Who's there Shadow?"

Shadow barked twice and Shego knew that it was Barkin. That guy never quitted on her even if she did turn down the man more than five times already. He wouldn't just give up. Ever since Shego became an intern in Brighton, even if it was her first day there Barkin started to flirt with her. It was just plain disgusting that old men like Barkin thought that he could get pretty young women like her to like a muscular yet dumb-man like him. Well he thought wrong about her. She sighed. Shego went to her dresser and grabbed a pen and tissue.

"Could you give this to Kim? Gehen"

Shadow barked in acknowledgement and ran down stairs. She heard Kim's voice echoed as she agreed with Shadow. She heard the television turn on.

"Good" Shego muttered to herself.

* * *

Dinner was nice, dinner should always be nice. Kim fidgeted on her seat across Shego. After the events earlier that day she didn't know how to react now. She just heard the woman she liked confess to her while naked as the day she was born. Kim, on the other hand, deniably liked it that way.

"Uh, thanks for dinner, Shego. Your cooking was very delicious!" Kim praised.

"Nah, I just got the hand of it after I left my mother when I was in college" she stated.

"I never got the hang of it, could you, uhm, teach me sometime?"

"Yea, sure Pumpkin" Shego said smugly. Kim knew that look.

"And no funny business please, I'm your student, isn't that going to make things in school worst?" Kim Possible said picking a piece of vegetable of her plate.

"I'm still an intern, mind you…" she chewed on her vegetable. "'Sides they shouldn't care about people's love life"

"That's a point" Kim agreed. She had similar encounters with the people at work which always rumored her when she had a love life. But the most excruciating rumor happened was between her and Will Du. That Will Du, was a pain in the neck, not only did he add fire to the rumor, he told fucking lies about them dating and having dirty things done. Kim had enough of Will Du and placed him where he belonged, the hospital. Kim after that got suspended for a week in the office. _It was no big._

Kim's Kimmunicator beeped madly, _bad timing Wade._

"What's the sitch?" Kim turned to Shego "I'll just take this" Shego nodded. Kim left the dinning area.

"Yori's awake, Kim" Wade seriously said.

"Does she know something about Miss S"

"Sadly Kim, she can't really remember what she looked like. Only that she wore a mask"

"What about the ring?"

"Still no progress, there was no DNA trace on it"

"How is that possible?" Kim exasperatedly said.

"Kim, she's smart. Maybe she took precaution on it. She's pretty clever; she even modified the ring so that her heat couldn't burn the ring. She placed some unknown chemical on it and I can't even crack the ingredients and I have all the advance technology on chemistry and biogenetics"

_How could she outsmart Wade? Wade can crack all codes. Who are we dealing with? _

"Kim?" Kim went back to the situation from her thoughts.

"I'll get back to you when I get home. I'm sorta in the middle of dinner"

"A dinner date? With who?"

"No, and it's non of your business Wade"

"Well suit yourself. And goodluck Kim. Don't forget what I always tell you. Don't get involved" Wade Load warned his dear friend.

"I know Wade, you've told me that a thousand times already"

"I was just-"

"Bye Wade" The Kimmunicator's screen went black and Kim placed it back to her jean pocket. She glimpsed at the dinning area and caught Shego putting down her phone as well. _Maybe it was her boss._

"Everything alright?" Shego asked.

"Yea, one of my classmates just called about the project we'll be doing over the weekend" Kim stated. "What about you? Everything alright with your boss"

"Well he's quite the nagger, he just asked me to do some more stupid errands tomorrow"

"Oh, quite the shame" Kim said. "Anyway. How are you feeling, Mr. Barkin said you called in sick? Are you still sick?"

"I was sick; I sprained my rib and leg yesterday" Shego coolly stated and showed her leg and rib, both bandaged.

"You looked alright to me earlier," Shego raised a brow, curious. "well, I did see you naked, you didn't have any bruise on you"

"They won't show until tomorrow Princess, I went to the doctor earlier today and got some medication"

"Didn't they bandage it?"

"Removed it when I was in the shower"

"Right" Kim felt the awkward silence again. The conversation stopped again. Was she just nervous to ask more about her teacher or was she just so distracted about the confession earlier. Kim shook her head. Shego's cell went off again.

"Sorry I got to take this"

"Nah it's alright, I got to get going as well. The landlady will kill me if I was late for curfew again" Kim stood up and grabbed her stuffs.

"Alright then, sorry I can't drive you back to your dorm, and for the effort you put to drop these here"

"It's no big really, I like helping" Kim went straight to the door and opened it. With one last glance and a wicked wink towards Shego she vanished into the night.

"Yea, you like helping a lot Princess and you damage yourself badly when you do so" Shego said into the silence.

Her cell went off again. She picked it up and placed the receiver to her ear.

"What do you want?"


	8. Mission 2: Allies and Foes

Paper Hearts

* * *

**Mission 2:** Knowing your Allies and Foes

* * *

Kim Possible teen-hero and spy walked down the corridors of their nearly empty school. It was a Friday and almost everyone in the school wanted to go and have a party. And speaking of parties, Adrena Lynn had officiated one tonight.

Kim for one really did not want to go, but because a chance came up to finally track down Adrena Lynn, she had to. Besides she thought she was going off track. Her mission was slowly blurring behind her mind, especially when some unexpected and personal things happen. Kim shook her head, she's a field agent and she knows personal affairs are not a good thing when on field.

It was two days after the incident at Miss Go's house and Kim hadn't quite recovered yet. She still turns red as her hair when the certain English teacher walks up to her and simply whispers naughty things. Kim continuously debates on her head, to not get attached, and she was hell bent on doing so, the only problem was how. How would she avoid the problem if she was required to report to it every day? She did not know. She just did not know. _Or maybe I should just let someone else take the job?_

Kim Possible sighed. This was no time to ponder about petty things. She wouldn't sacrifice the mission for her selfish thoughts.

"KP. You alright? You've been in a daze" Ron's voice broke to her reverie.

"Oh, yeah. So not the drama"

"You sure?"

Kim nodded in response.

"Alright. By the way KP. I've got news from the medical ward in _you know where_" he whispered the last part of the sentence.

"Yori? Is she awake?"

"… yea. I'm glad she is. I-" Ron's eyes shifted to the floor, his worried feature struck a nerve on Kim, making her gut turn and tumble.

"I know Ron, you're my best friend. I can see what you have there." Kim pointed to his heart. "You care for her deeply… yet you risked her"

"I know. I still chose the mission over her. I-"

"No Ron. It's not about-"

"Is not about _what_? It's pretty clear what I did. I'm stupid; I'm scared. I can't even risk everything for her. I should've been the one on that bed Kim. I was supposed to be the one hurt, not Yori. I'm pathetic!"

The bell rang once again; signaling the final bell before the school closed, and startled both. Ron started to walk away from Kim, his head turned down, anguished and hurt at his realization and regret. Not a word spoken.

"I- Ron! Wait!"

Ron continued to walk away, never daring to look back at his best friend.

Kim sighed, how would she put it in words? She just can't bring herself to be a hypocrite to her best friend. If anything did happen like that. Would she be able to choose between a mission and a trivial love?

**[9pm Adrena Lynn Manor] **

The music was blaring loudly from the windows of the house. Students and commoners filled the abode, booze overflowed and chips passed around. People continued grinding their bodies with each other, a typical party as Kim described.

The party continued on for hours, and Kim was getting bored. If not for spying, this was not her idea of a Friday night out. She might have been spending it saving some persecuted people or villages on the other side of the world but Global Justice did put her on this mission and they made it clear that they can only tolerate _some _of her "on-whim hero business". She can't afford to go to those missions, not now or Global Justice might have questioned her about her oath. The oath she took that made her this way, a spy, a dog on a leash. Kim hated it but she had no choice, she can't choose from the choices presented to her. She had to keep what happened then, she can't forget about her plan. About her own _justice._

The teen hero blew on her red locks, sighing afterwards. She had enough of the waiting and it was time to lure the prey out and get the hell out of there. She was done thinking, because she knew thinking might make her crazy even more. She can't afford that. She had business beside this. _I think I have to check on Wade's insight about what happened last year and make him snoop into some Global Justice Top Secret Files._

"Snoop around GJ?" she chuckled. "As if I'd get something out of that" Kim pushed herself off the wall she was leaning on when she spotted the deranged white haired girl.

"If she's throwing a party, why would she be a spy for that corrupted maniac Drakken" Kim said to herself. "I don't know what Global Justice is up to anymore" Kim continued to stride towards the teen star. Adrena Lynn, stunt artist, television star and the only girl who can say freaky in every of her sentences. Weird.

"Hey" Kim called out, her voice clearly rung above the blaring music in the living room.

Adrena Lynn was standing by the kitchen counter with some jock in front of her, a beer in hand. She looked a bit woozy, no offense, but two hours had already passed since the fun started. _Might have drunk a whole case of booze._ Kim wrinkled her nose in disgust as she smelt the beer from the woman before her.

"Oh, yea. Hey…uh?" the girl called Lynn started "Do I know you?" she added with a laugh.

"Oh yeah, hey, Lynn. I'm Kim, remember the girl you bumped at the training center"

"Fre-eaky~ was it just a coincidence or this is some miraculous encounter" she replied, a bit slurred to Kim's hearing.

"Yeah. Freaky right, you're popular so who wouldn't remember?"

"Why thank you, never thought I had some fans here" she chuckled, pushing the big jock off of her. She went towards Kimberly, her eyes blinking with a mischievous glint.

"Well, freaky as it sounds, do you… um.." she bit her lip. "Like to get my autograph?" winked the white haired star.

"Uh, yeah, cool. But I don't have a pen with me, you know…" Kim stopped glancing around the party, only finding that every one, well almost, was a drunken wreck. "… party." She nervously chuckled, making sure that the stunt maker was taking it, well, as a sign. _Damn, I act good. _Kim felt a hand on her hips and a blast of boozed air enters her nostrils, she knew the prey had taken her bait. A little too well, she supposed.

"Uhmm" Adrena Lynn slurred "I have one in my room?"

"You do? Well what are you waiting for?" chuckled Kim.

"Ain't going there alone, darling" the actress winked, as she passed by Kim, swaying her hips as she went around the dance floor and towards the stairs. Kim gave a heavy sigh. _If not for work, I wouldn't be in here._

So Kim went up to Adrena Lynn's room and found herself pinned on the closet wall. Her thighs tightly pinned against the well decorated wall, her hands on her neck clawing at the hand that found them interesting. Her breath, as well, had been caught in her throat.

"So, dear, what are you up to?" Adrena Lynn's eyes slit like a cobra, her breath tickled Kim's skin, daring the red head to make a move. But Kim was smart, especially when a knife was closely lingering by her gut. "Did some goodie-two-shoe organization send you here? I told you, I ain't on any business right now"

"So, I thought. You might have been doing something in this party, cocaine maybe?" Kim replied, her eyes, directly searching Lynn's foggy gaze.

"Fuck cocaine, haven't they learned I changed from the last time they sent me to a mental ward" She tightened the grip on Kim's throat. Kim gagged, her hands still desperately clawing away the hands that found her throat. "I ain't doing anything illegal. I ain't playing on the other team. I'm not playing for _him_."

"You sound as if you're hell bent serious" the hero managed to choke out.

"Fuck it Possible. Yea I know who you are. Someone gave me a heads up on you"

Emerald eyes lit up, then narrowed at the words that left Adrena Lynn's mouth. "Who gave you the information" It was not a question; it was a statement, demanding the answer. The actress let her hands fell on her sides, her eyes shifted to her left then around the room. As if cautiously checking her surroundings before she let out dangerous information. Adrena Lynn sighed and dropped her knife. It clattered quietly on her carpeted room.

"Funny, you don't know who he is"

"I know who he is. I need confirmation. I need to know where that monkey duke is at"

"I don't know about you, well. I know you're quite slow. I bet your friend's on him now"

"What are you trying to do, Lynn? You said you're not playing anymore, but why do you have information about this. What the hell is going on in your deranged organization?"

"That deranged organization you're talking about, it's getting stronger, more uncontrolled from the previous year you've encountered them. We're on a run; those he doesn't want to play are on the run"

"Who's _he_ Lynn?"

"Don't make me say it. He's dangerous, and he's using villains like that Miss S-"

"What. Do you know about Miss S?" Kim grabbed the girl by the arm and vice-gripped to let her victim know she was serious. Kim searched Lynn's eyes. There was fright, lots of it. _Who the hell was that guy? Why is Adrena Lynn so afraid of him, of them? Will this be the same as the others? Or was this all just a plot to tip me off._ Kim heard a gasp, but suddenly realized that the girl she had a hold on was slowly slipping, falling to the floor. Thud.

"My, My… what a very dramatic reunion Lynn, never thought you'd fall asleep as soon as I came in, you rat" Kim's eyes scanned the surroundings, she knew that voice, that chuckle. It was mind nerving, it was screaming to her and she wanted to know where it came from. Kim's brows furrowed at frustration, yet she kept her senses keen. She knelt down and checked for Adrena Lynn's pulse. Finding a faint beat, she heaved a relived breath. She did not find killing someone justice. It was just so sick.

"Show yourself, why did you attack her? She's your ally!"

"A rat? An ally? She's better off dead. But I don't dirty my hands" the voice chuckled, now the owner decided to drop in. And a kick was sent to the agent's abdomen.

Kim heaved for air, after she had hit the wall, hard. "Could you not give a very painful entrance?"

"No can do, Princess. Ain't my thing" A punch landed on Kim's cheek and blood started to drip form her newly cut lip.

"That hurt, but I do return favors" Kim got to her feet and kicked the villainess on the chin, multiple punches and swings were passed back and forth, left and right as they dodged their best at that small room. Pillows ripped, the walls holed, books flying and scattered. It was mayhem if anyone would see it but none of them mattered for the two.

"What do you want? And why did you took out Adrena Lynn?!" Kim kicked and swigged as Miss S ducked. She back flipped away from the red headed warrior, thinking that distance was a nice thing for a conversation to start out.

"A rat needs to be exterminated. I'm only a proxy for dear old boss" she snapped her fingers and then green flames lit up. "Can't let him do the dirty work himself can he?"

"But, why not kill the girl?" Kim continued on with her defensive stance.

"I told you, I don't kill. Just not my thing Pumpkin, besides, my manicure might get broken"

"No guns?"

"Please. I'm more deadly than guns" She threw her green ball of flames at Kim's feet, setting the girl off balance. Kim picked herself up quickly and started to converse again. She was just about to open her lips to ask when the raven headed villainess spoke.

"Who are you working for, now I bet that's your next question, but sorry I can't tell you" she smirked.

"Then why are you working for them?"

"Well Doy. I'm _just_ evil." She just laughed and then she was gone, plummeting herself out the three story window. Kim dashed up to the window sill and looked below only to see no trace of the woman she had encountered.

"Damn it!" she kicked the wall, and she gave a yelp. _This is no ti_me _to get pissed. No time to get pissed Kim. _Kim could only groan at her conscience. She needed to aid the fallen suspect first; she walked back to Adrena Lynn, still finding that the girl was in fact breathing. She picked up her Kimmunicator and dialed the only person she knew could help at the moment.

"Hey"

* * *

**[2 am]**

She can't believe that someone had the nerve to call her at two in the morning. It was bad enough that she did not get a proper rest that evening and now she's sitting at her living room, a coffee mug resting in between her hands, tending to two teenagers who might have gotten into a brawl.

"So what happened. Why is she like this?" the owner of the pad questioned, sipping her coffee.

"It's no big-"

"It's big when I get involve, Princess"

"I'm sorry Shego, but I can't think of anyone who might help us, well mostly her" she pointed to the unconscious Lynn.

"Then why not the hospital surely they'll get her treated, this is a house not a medical ward" she huffed.

"But, teach. How will I explain she's been drugged? I might go to jail for having drugs on me even if I don't use them"

"Isn't that your problem, you kids shouldn't be wandering off this late anyway…" Shego looked at Kim's eyes intently, she just needed sleep and she did not want to tend to her students since its way pass class hour. But something struck her, and it was annoying the hell out of her.

"What the fuck are you doing, Pumpkin! Stop that!" Kim's eyes grew wider, lonelier as if she was about to cry, her lips pouted and quivered, almost pleading.

"Fuck, damn it! Just stop that. I'll let you stay. Just stop what you're doing!" Shego turned away and continued to sip her coffee with mutterings of damnation in it.

"Yay!" Kim jumped with joy. Shego let out a 'hmp' as a response to Kim's enthusiastic energy. A thought came across Shego, why would this kid still be hyper after a brawl that hurt her that much? She asked herself, noting Kim's unusual marks of struggle. Shego sighed. This was the right thing to do for the moment.

"I better tend those wounds you acquired, your neck's bruising. I'll check on whitey there later after I tend you" the English intern teacher stated and went off to the bathroom to get her first aid kid. "Does it hurt?" she stopped her actions and turned, addressing Kim, oddly with concern. Kim gave a confused look. _What hurt? _Shego noted it and pointed to the direction she was referring to. Kim's mouth formed an 'O' and held her neck. Lightly.

"A bit… " Shego's eyes softened at the girl small response. The teenager looked down on her gripped hands. Shego knew when to leave it be.

"Well, get some ice in the fridge. I'll get the kit" her eyes, keen on Kim's own as if she was silently conveying the message that Kim owed her an explanation, a very detailed one. Kim could only touch her neck in nervousness and clear her throat as she felt it drying very quickly on her impending doom. She only had two options, she had to lie or tell the truth.

_[Next: A Truth or Lie] TBC. Review._


	9. Phase 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Disney does.

_Warning: AU. Ocness. Femslash and other stuffs involved._

Paper Hearts

**Phase 7:** Lies

Morning broke from the dark sky that was lingering over Shego's pad. She was awake, earlier than she usually would like to wake from. Why? It was because she's looking out for a certain red head princess. Shego sighed before picking up the blanket that was lying on the floor. She glanced at the aforementioned teenager who was curled up like a fetus on her couch, her lips twitched downward, frowning at the poor state of the girl. Then again, where would she place her? She had only one other room left besides the one she was using and the girl before her strongly declined and let the white haired teenager occupy it, stating that 'Lynn needed it more than I do'. So Shego had suggested that the girl sleep on her couch, certainly she would not want to sleep on her own couch instead of her perfectly luxurious bed, so that became their arrangement for the night.

Shego re-placed the blanked over Kim, carefully so as not to wake the girl up. Shego sighed. _This will definitely be a secret._ She leaned down to brush the stray strand of hair from the teen hero. Letting her pale hands linger for a short while.

"What would I do with you?" she whispered. Kim stirred; Shego got startled and quickly withdrew her hand. The teacher took a step back from the couch, careful not to cause anymore disturbance, she smirked one last time at the view she had. She left.

Kim's eyes opened, wondering what her teacher said before she felt that the woman left her to make some breakfast. She groaned, she felt the care and it was getting to her. She turned her back and faced the couch's back rest as if she wanted to block out everything from her sight, even the smell of the pancakes wafting towards the living room. She groaned again. _This will definitely not do. _A woman that cares, that's smart and can cook was the ideal one for Kim, even if she was sarcastic almost every time. Kim Possible rolled her eyes at the mere thought.

"Wade I hate that you were always right" muttered the hero. Well, it was now or face another embarrassing feat with the woman she liked. Kim stood up from the couch, straightening her clothes and her back as it was aching from the awkward position she had been when she slept. Her feet automatically walked towards the heavenly smell, sniffing the pancakes made her mouth water. Soon she was at the kitchen door, leaning at its frame. The teenager took in her surroundings, it was clean, it was giving off a good vibe and it has the most wonderful woman she had met in it. Kim wondered if this was the life she was looking for; Having a girlfriend that cooks, funny, smart, caring and feisty in her own way. Simple. It was just simple yet it was perfect. It was breathtaking. But would she give this all up for the life thrill she has right now or the justice she was seeking for? She wondered. Kimberly Anne Possible massaged her forehead; this was harder than it seemed to be. She thought to herself.

Kim watched Shego's back as she flipped the pancakes on her stove, and stirred the jams.

"Thanks for letting us sleep here" she started.

"Grab some plates from the cupboard, will you?" was Shego's only reply. Kim waltz around the kitchen and towards the mentioned cupboard, she took out three plates of plain white china. She noticed how simple her teacher really was despite her taste in clothing which was fashionable in one sense.

"I supposed you want to hear the explanation now…" Kim trailed off.

"Might want to know how you ended up using drugs" Shego just continued on with flipping the pancakes and putting the batter on her pan, Kim shrugged and placed the acquired plates on the table and sat down quietly, her eyes looking at Shego's well formed back.

"I was not using drugs. She was drugged" Kim said with a firm resolve "She was shot with a dart gun with drugs"

Shego suddenly turned around and faced Kim with ferocity in her eyes. "Well, who the hell had the dart gun, Kimmie?" she demanded.

"I don't know. Someone was out to get Lynn and I was just with her"

"Lynn. That pretty faced stunt maniac right, you should know when to back out from trouble Kim. You were lucky that I even had the decency as a teacher to help you, unlike those other regular teachers who are hell bent to discipline their students" with that she turned to her cooking, and flipped the pancakes again.

"Alright, I know. I just can't snoop around other people's business but-"

"No buts. Let the grownups handle that. Have you ever heard of the police Kimmie?"

"I- I just wanted to help"

That conversation did not turn out well as Kim would have hoped; she wanted to protest that she wanted Lynn out of trouble but for what price? She did not want to drag her teacher in it as well so she stayed quiet. She already dragged Ron in her own selfish sense of justice and now he was hurt because of Yori's state. Kim sighed for the nth time that hour. She had to stop dragging people in and start getting them out of the way of trouble.

Kim's communicator started to vibrate, she knew she needed to report to Wade, to Dr. Director but how would she say that she had Lynn blew her cover and confessed she turned good and was not playing for the team they were out to get? She wanted the stunt actress to get a pardon from her past mistakes but how. Kim started to think of the possible ways Global Justice can make Lynn talk, would they send out the girl again to the mental ward? Would they think she's even crazy? Kim growled silently, this was not the justice she wanted, she did not want anyone to get hurt or be tormented, even if the person was evil before. Kim grudgingly opened her Kimmunicator and Wade's face came up.

She stood up from her chair and went back to the living room, or somewhere in the house that she can talk privately.

"Wade."

"You look like hell Kim, I kept contacting you yesterday, and it was like your Kimmunicator signal got jammed"

"I didn't notice, I was busy fighting off you know who"

"Where are you at? GJ wanted to inform you, that you have a mission order at 900 hours"

"A mission order, early this morning?"

"It looks like they want you as back up for some agent. It looks like _they're _up to something big this time Kim and they didn't just ping Miss S"

"Who else did _they_ call on to?"

"Lord Montey Feisk, Duff Kiligan and Electronique"

"Those villains are already under Global Justice's Maximum Security Detention Ward. What happened?"

"GJ said they were 'classified' information. It looks to me they don't know what's going on. They were taken aback when Miss S single handedly infiltrated the Detention Facility in the Bahamas" Wade said "and released those three"

"What the fuck is going on?" Kim muttered to herself. "Is Ron coming too?"

"He has to, since Yori's awake, he's been meaning to settle it with Monkey Fist ever since the incident at the warehouse"

"Alright, I'll be there, get me a ride around the vicinity, but not close to this house"

"Got 'cha"

Kim went to the kitchen in hopes of talking to her teacher. She knew they had to talk about things with truth eventually but she just wasn't ready yet, she wasn't ready to tell anyone yet. Kim found Shego, there she was sipping her second cup of coffee of the day and engrossed at the book in her hand.

"I need to go" Kim stated as she combed her hair to at least straighten it out. Shego just looked at her from the book she was holding up and waved a signal that she may leave. Kim dashed out the door, but without stating that she'd comeback for Lynn later. The door closed shut and Shego took it as a sign that the girl had really left. Shego stood up and straightened her clothes, she left her mug and book at her dining table.

**[North Colorado, Facility C, Global Justice 9:00 AM]**

The shots were loud, it rang at her ears as she and Ron tried to evade incoming lasers of the hacked security system of the facility. Kim dodged another laser attack and rolled to the other side letting the wall cover her.

Red flashed by her face, barely missing her. Her hair burnt.

"Damn it, my hair!" Kim whined. "That's it! I'm not sitting out here like a duck" Kim grumbled. "Ron, make Rufus disable the mechanism inside!" Kim ordered, Ron nodded and told his mole rat to enter the shaft and find something to disable them, even if it has to be blown up. Rufus saluted and went in to the nearest air shaft.

One by one the laser malfunctioned and halted the attacks. Rufus suddenly emerged from one of them and dropped down perfectly on Ron's head. Kim nodded in approval and patted the mole rat's head. Kim and Ron continued their run towards the command central area, where they have a hunch that whoever is making things go hay wire was there.

Kim followed the signs heading to the control center. The doors were seemingly endless as they ran to the source; they need to get there and fast. Alas, the duo found it. Kim kicked the door flat out. The door burst opened and she stopped. The surroundings were pitch-black except for the three screens that glowed on the farthest corner. Kim heard a click, and she knew all too well what it was.

"Hands on the back of your head"

Kim gulped, she reluctantly raised her hands to the back of her head, she knew better to disobey than have her head shot with a gun so close to her temple. Kim's eyes wandered to the very left corner in hopes she could see the one who pointed the damn thing at her.

"I don't think that's a very good idea, guns are dangerous"

"Of course they are dangerous, doy, this can kill anyone" the voice stated "even if it's just a stun gun"

Kim smirked as she found the loop hole in her situation. "Better hold on to that tight" Kim grabbed the gun by its end and flipped the holder's hand. The stun gun was now skittering down the floor.

"Ron the lights!"

"G-got it KP!"

The holder of the weapon gave Kim a punch on her own sending the teenager to the floor. Then next the holder sent a kick flying her way, and then they continued to dance in a pure martial arts routine; a kick, a punch to the gut, and a sweep at the feet. Kim wondered for a second, how someone could be this good. She was getting exhausted and her eyes were barely adjusting to the light. Kim ducked as she felt an arm go by her right cheek; she grabbed the arm and tugged it hard sending the owner to the floor.

It happened so fast, that Kim can't grasp it until she saw the holder's clothes. Kim had noticed the small golden pin of global justice at the holder's collar as it flew by her. Kim knew it was an ally, and it was the agent they were to help.

"Hold up. I'm Agent Possible" Kim calmly stated and raised her hands in the air. The person beneath her sucked her breath. The lights went on and the rest just stopped for the both of them.

"This can't be possible" Kim said. "Shego"

"Well hey there Kimmie, didn't know that Global Justice sent you to my aid" she replied. "Well, will you help me up? I think we still need to catch those crooks on the screen"

Shego pointed to the screen. Kim looked dumbfounded, what was this all about, Shego lied to her? No. Global Justice did. As an agent they are bound to secrecy, Shego could not tell that she herself was an agent of GJ, neither did Kim but what's with this set up? She was utterly confused.

"B-But why?"

"I told you no 'Buts' Kim"

"How-" Kim was cut off by Ron's call. Her head quickly turned to his direction.

"KP. It's Miss S and-" Ron was by the screen of the surveillance footage. He saw everything, what they were up too. Kim noticed the sudden change of mood in Ron "Monkey Fist" when he finally said those words, she knew why.

"Damn, where are they?" Kim stood up from her fall and ran over to Ron. Kim looked at the screen, she saw the four villains running towards the hanger, dodging or rather attacking all the personnel and bots on patrol towards a black jet. A special jet issued to Global Justice's agents.

"They're at the 6th hangar" Shego simply stated as she dusted herself off. She grabbed the gun that was under the control panels and head towards the door "We have to hurry; they already got what they needed, and they're getting my jet"

"What did they need?"

"It's classified" Shego walked away from the duo and headed for the direction of the sixth hangar, Kim followed with Ron trailing by her side. "Why the fuck did they choose my jet of all things" she muttered to herself. Kim ignored the comment and continued to press for answers on Shego's previous answer.

"How can it be classified to us, we're involved in this" Kim demanded.

"You don't need to know Kim" Shego stopped, and looked back at Kim, her eyes hard as stone, determined to make the teenager understand the situation. "You don't need to know." Shego ran off and disappeared at the corner which led to hangar six.

Kim sighed. What the hell was going on? It seems to her that everyone was keeping something from her. She was going crazy if another soul would make her feel left out again. Ron placed his hands on her shoulders. Kim looked at her best friend's eyes and just simply nodded.

"Let's go, we have villains to catch"

**[Sixth Hangar]**

"Oh no you fucking don't" Shego launched herself at the jet's door which was about to close. Kim followed suit with her trustee hook shooter. Ron managed to get to the hangar command tower and closed the gates. The jet lifted off the ground while Shego and Kim were still hanging on. Miss S appeared her hands lit up with majestic yet deadly green light.

"Tsk. . I never thought you'd be hanging on for dear life just for me, Pumpkin"

"You!"

"Ah… Well I don't kill darlings so I'll let you off this jet easy. One is that you personally let go or I make you let go and fall" she said.

"Oh no you don't get to be the fucking boss of me!" Shego screamed. She continued trying to get a grip on her jet's door but she knew in a few seconds she'd be slipping and would fall to her death. Kim knew that Shego cannot hold on for much longer and she was not expecting something miraculous would come from Miss S' condition. It was let Shego die, get the jet and retrieve the thing that was stolen or forget the jet, let the stolen thing go and save Shego. Kim chose the latter.

"Tick tock Pumpkin" Miss S gave small plasma blast near Shego's hands. Those hands fell to her side and the only part that was hanging on where her fingers.

"Fuck it! Kim get the jet! Don't mind me. We need to retrieve it" Shego pleaded. "KIM!"

"I- I-"

"I'm getting impatient Pumpkin" Miss S went to Shego and stepped on the fingers. Kim only heard Shego's screams of pain.

"Damn it KIM!"

"I won't do that if I were you. I could easily kill you both at that state" the villainess said. "I just have to burn that rope of yours and it's bye-bye miss goodie-two-shoe" Shego screamed in agony as the villainess stepped harder on her fingers. Soon she knew that Shego had given up and her fingers gave away.

"Kim!" She heard Ron's voice.

"I-I'm sorry Shego" That was it, Shego had let go, she was falling. She detached the hook from its hold and swung to save Shego's falling form. Kim could only hear the faint laughter of the villainess and the blast of the hangar doors. The jet flew away from them, the information with it.

"DAMN IT!" Shego could only scream.

[TBC]

AN: hoho. two chapters in a week. well that's boredom for you. Wait for the next chapters next week :)


End file.
